Ep. 15: Destroy! The Dark Super Sword
is the fifteenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Goushi tries to teach courage to a cowardly boy targeted by Bandora for the creation of the ultimate invincible sword. Plot A boy is yelling at bullies to return his hat to him, chasing them as Goushi sees a girl tell the boy, Shigeru, to defeat them. The bullies torment Shigeru before running around more with the hat, forcing the girl, Ritsuko, to go after them forcing them to run. Goushi discovers the boy is being raised by his sister with their parents death three years prior; Ritsuko admits that with his 10th birthday tomorrow, Shigeru has to be stronger just as his aunt and uncle tell him to. Goushi states he believes in Shigeru as the girl asks Goushi to come to his birthday party before leaving. As the other Zyuranger arrive, Dan wonders why Goushi's down, with Mammothranger explaining that Shigeru reminded him of his own lost parents and how he was raised by his sister who taught him the means of being a knight with her toughness. However during Bandora's rebellion, Goushi's sister becomes felled by a squad of Golems, telling her younger brother he has to fight for the world as a knight as she forces him to run as she died for him to live. Feeling what happened, Goushi shows sorrow at what had happened. On the Moon, Bandora realizes that the 10th birthday of Shigeru was mentioned, before summoning Pleprechaun to make a certain Dora Monster, paging through a book stating she's going to make his sister suffer and defeat the Zyuranger at the same time. When asking who the Zyuranger's leader was, Bookback mentions it's Geki; but also mentions that Goushi supports the team in the shadows being the oldest and smarter than the others; thus defeating Mammothranger will be the cause before revealing what she was looking for: a knight monster. The next day, Shigeru celebrates his 10th birthday with his sister Ritsuko and Goushi while offering to give him a present, inviting in the other Zyuranger as Mei gives him a gift and his sister tells him he has to be strong now. The doorbell rings as two weird deliverymen appear with a package his sister gives to Shigeru; opening it, he finds a ball of clay which forms into a Golem platoon that chase the children away and the Zyuranger fight before the deliverymen block the duo off until Goushi punches both of them, revealing them at Tottopatt and Bookback. Grifforzer soon fights against Goushi knocking him away as the group abduct Shigeru forcing the Zyuranger to transform before they get shot at forcing Goushi to free Shigeru's sister. Tottopatt and Bookback hold the boy back with Bookback revealing he has a magic cloud that the two of them use to fly away with Shigeru; making Ritsuko panic until Goushi forces her to calm down as she asks them to save Shigeru. At the temple, Barza realizes that night as the full moon; as Goushi asks why, Barza reveals that if a boy who turns 10 on the full moon crafts a sword, and a witch casts a curse on it, it will form into the most powerful sword of Hell: Durandal. Barza warns them that there is no legendary weapon that can stop it. That night, Tottopatt and Pleprechaun strike iron as they work on the sword singing as they work with Bookback. As the sword nears completion, Pleprechaun states that Shigeru needs to strike the sword in order for it to form into Durandal. As Bandora praises the full moon, she tells Shigeru to strike the sword, scaring him as the minions yell at him to do it until he's forced to do so alongside Pleprechaun. In the light of the full moon, Shigeru begins to glow as the sword continues to form, with Bandora casting her spell combining her magic with the innocent boy's aura, to form the Durandal Sword, making lightning strike the sword completing it's creation as it instantly destroys a tree. Dora Knight, the created Dora Monster, takes the sword as Bandora tells him to defeat the Zyuranger with his new weapon. Without warning, Ritsuko hears a yell from her brother, running to her as Goushi tries to chase after her. Ritsuko keeps following hearing that it may be Shigeru, with the two continuing their pursuit until Mammothranger is suddenly struck forcing him to hit back against a flail with his axe. Grifforzer captures Ritsuko as Shigeru is chained to a nearby post, the knight seeing the siblings captured and Bandora cackling at Goushi's end. As he wonders why, Dora Knight appears with Durandal as she tells Tottopatt to broadcast. At Shigeru and Ritsuko's house, the other Zyuranger see Bandora on TV taunting them to watch Goushi be the first victim of Durandal as the Sharma knight prepares to attack. He and Dora Knight begin their battle, Goushi being pushed back by the power of the knight and his super sword as his axe is shattered forcing him to transform. He tries to attack with the Moth Breaker but barely defends himself from Dora Knight before being kicked away and slashed by the power of Durandal. Tottopatt broadcasts Goushi's failure as he wonders what he can do as the other Zyuranger panic elsewhere. Shigeru and Ritsuko remind Goushi of his relationship with his sister to be strong, making him driven to save them as he leaps from Dora Knight and frees the two from their chains and tells them to run. Grifforzer soon appears throwing Goushi away as Geki tells his teammates to leap into the TV to save him, doing so and leaping out of the camera to their teammate. The team transforms and tries to fight Dora Knight, but Durandal's strength and the power of the knight is too powerful for all of them as all their weapons become instantly destroyed by the super-sword as Dora Knight zaps them away. The five then attempt the Babel Attack with their Ranger Guns, but Dora Knight swats it away. Angered in wanting the Zyuranger to suffer, Bandora makes Dora Knight grow forcing them to summon the Guardian Beasts and form into Daizyuzin; but Dora Knight instantly slashes them down forcing them to summon Godhorn. The two swords clash but Durandal instantly rusts the Godhorn before striking the giant Guardian down and stepping on it as Shigeru and Ritsuko watch helplessly and Bandora yells at the knight to rip them apart. Blaming himself, Shigeru runs to confront the giant knight telling him to stop and help the Zyuranger. Dora Knight prepares to strike him down but his aura stops the sword, freezing it! Goushi realizes the Durandal can't strike down the one who created it and tells Geki to put Shigeru into Daizyuzin to defeat Dora Knight. Mei worries it's too dangerous to put a kid into the mecha but Goushi claims he'll protect Shigeru and tells him to be brave as the mecha puts him into the mecha. With the power of Shigeru's aura, Godhorn is recharged as it destroys Durandal before the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut destroys Dora Knight making Bandora run away in anger. With the battle over, Shigeru runs to Ritsuko as Goushi and the other Zyuranger watch with delight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Human: * : **Human: * : * : Guest Cast * : *Otome: *Ritsuko: *Shigeru: *Otome(Child): *Goushi(Child): Notes *If you look carefully at the log of the Dora Monsters, they include beings who were not created as Dora Monsters by Bandora and Pleplechaun yet used by them anyway, including Djinn and Fairy Dondon. The logs are actually the original concept art depictions, of the monsters. Also, if you look closely, Bandora flips back and forth only between the same few pages between shots, as the same pics can be seen over and over again. Presumably, the whole log is also full of every monster's original concept art depictions. *A snippet of Goushi fighting Dora Knight while untransformed in this episode would appear twice as a flashback in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **First in this episode's adaptation Happy Birthday, Zack, where Dora Knight's counterpart Knasty Knight is said to have made "space dust" of planet Tarmac 3's finest warrior. **It appears again in Green with Evil, Part 2, depicting a battle between Rita Repulsa's evil knight and one of Zordon's soldiers. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura